mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
No Americas or Caribbean Map Game
Welcome to the page of the No Americas map game. In this game the American continents don't exist, so Christopher Columbus reaches China and India, as he originally wanted. Spain and Portugal conquered Africa and Australia instead of Latin America, so that regions are more developed, and became independent in the early 1800s. News *Game will restart, if we have at least 6 5 players. SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *The game starts, but we accept new players anytime :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *The score system is reworked, please READ THE NEW RULES! History page is added with some new information about the pre-game events of this ATL. SuperGalaxy (talk) 17:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Questions Any questions can be submitted here. Rules *One turn per day. One turn is one in-game year. *Game starts in 1836 AD. *Every player can have one country. You can't play as a colony. *Game is archieved once in every month. *Be plausible. *Point system **Every country and colony has industry, agriculture, military, infrastructure,and technology points on a scale of one to ten, where ten is the best. **The army and navy of every countries is monitored. **Wars will lower your points if they're happening on your territory. **You gain points slowly, but the gaining can be boosted by your decisions. **The following inequality will be true to your points: ***Technology points ≥ Agriculture points ≥ Infrastructure points ≥ Industrial points ≥ Military points *Wars **You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. **If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. **The algorythm will calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ***''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ***''Technology level: ''The player with more technology points gains +1 point. ***''Infrastructure level: ''The player with more infrastructure points gains +1 point. ***''Agriculture level: The side with higher agricultural level gains +1 point. ***''Industrial level: The player with more industrial points gains +1 point. ***''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage of the battlefield gains +1 point. ***''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ***''Supports: ''The player who is supported by a foreign country with higher agricultural level will gain +1 point. ***''Luck: ''A random number will be generated with random.org **You can only annex territroies if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. *Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players everytime. *Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. *Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. *I'm the only map maker. **Territories with white borders is the de jure country. **Territories without white borders is de facto territory of the country. (Occupations, sphere of influences, vassals, etc.) **Dotted lines in the sea means a naval blockade. Differences from OTL *Of course, the American continents don't exist. *The North German Confederation was established in 1834. *The Balkan nations declared their independence earlier. Bosnia was conquered by Austria. Mods #'Admin: SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC)' If you want to be a mod, please write on my talk page! List of nations Europe *Great Britain SuperGalaxy (talk) *Sweden *Denmark *Spain-Local (talk) *Portugal *France:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *Belgium *Netherlands *Luxembourg *Baden *Wrüttenberg *Bavaria *Switzerland *North German Federation *Italian Federation The Time Changer(talk) *Papal States *Naples *Austria *Serbia *Greece *Bulgaria *Romania Potato (talk) *Moldavia *Monaco Africa *Maurithania *Guinea *Eastern Sahara *Azawad *Congo *South African Union Asia *Ottoman Empire *Persia *Afghanistan *Tibet *China *Mongolia *Japan -Kogasa *Vietnam *Siam Oceania *Indonesia *Australia Game 1836 Mod events #Austria expands her sphere to Bavaria, Wrüttenberg and Baden. #Russia gaurantees the independence of Moldavia, and an army of 20,000 men marches there. #Nationalist rebels rise up in Islamabad, Spanish Pakistan. They want to get independence from the Iberian country. #Underground rebel movements start to work in British and Portugese Indias. #Anti-Union rebels rise up in Angola. They are secretly supported by Congo. Player events *'Spain: Troops are sent to Islambad, to crack down on the rebels. The Rebels are swiftly driven out of the Cities, but the guerrilla warfare in the Countryside will continue for years. Islambad is granted greater autonomy to attempt to lower the number of sympathisers to the rebel cause. Money is invested in speeding up Spanish Galleons and other Ships. Funding for Technological advances increases drastically. The Church is Taxed to give the government more money. *'Romania: '''Begins modernization, but now Westernization, as Romania wishes to keep its Slavic and Roman culture. Begins building up the military, and plans for a scientific expedition to far southern region called Antarctica are planned for. Begins expanding the navy heavily in attempt to increase influence in the Black Sea and Eastern Meditteranean Sea. Offers an alliance to Russia. **'Russian D.: 'We accept the offer. Can we move an army to your territory to defend you? **'Romanian D: 'We agree. *'Great Brtiain: Police is strenghtened in India to prevent the rebellions. An army is sent to Kashmir, to defend the Indian lands if the Pakistani rebels attack them. Supports are sent to the Angolan rebels to make the South African Union weaker. Ambassadors are sent ot portugal to negotiate with them about an alliance. Two new universities and a bunch of new middle schools are opened. The scientists who are studying the railroad technologies, weapons or ships get subsidies from the state. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan offers an alliance to Thailand. *'Italian Federation:' The king is forced to autorize a parliament in Turin, while the parlamentaries approved a new constitution making the Italian Federation an constitutional parlamentary monarchy. The army is relocated to the border with the Papal States and the goverment sent a ultimatum demanding the Papal States to join the federation, otherwise war will begin between the nations. The recently appointed foreign affairs minister requested an alliance with Romania and the North German Confederation, to prevent any austrian ambition in Italy. The foreign affairs minister also proposed to France to buy Corsega. Industrial improvments are made in Milan and surroudings, while several new roads sistems are predicted to connect Milan, Turin, Genoa and Florence. **'Romania D: '''We decline **'North German D: We accept. **'''I've never heard of the Italian Federation, but looking at the map you're Sardinia-Piedmont. **'Italian Federation never happened in OTL but in the Map Game the name of the nation is Italian Federation' **'You're right. SuperGalaxy (talk) 06:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC)' **'Papal D: '''The Pope offers a peaceful negotiation in Rome. *'one thing which is the big nation in Australia''' *'Australia :P 'SuperGalaxy (talk) 05:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) 1837 Mod events #The Two Sicilies and the Papal States sign an alliance pact, and proclaim that they don't recognize the Italian Federation. They ask France for an alliance. #The Pakistani rebels are retreat to the mountains of Southwest and Northern Pakistan. The movements of the two Indias are merge and start to build up militias. #The Ottoman Empire sign an alliance with Bulgaria and attack the Greece-controlled Southern Cyprus. #The Benelux states form an economical union. Their goal is to unite the three states. #Prussia moves armies to the Danish borders. Player events *'Great Britain: '''We gaurantee the independence of Denmark, and move an army of 10,000 men there. Secret negotiations are started with Austria against Prussia. We try to influence France to not accept the alliance offer of the coalition of the Papal States and the Two Sicilies. We also offer an alliance to the Italian Federation, and start negotiations with the Southern alliance to keep the peace. Industry is upgraded, and the fleet is expanded. **'Italian D:' We accept the alliance and thank the Great Britain efforts to keep France out of the italian bussiness *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Romania: Prepares for an invasion of Bulgaria in the coming year that would have happened this year if not for their alliance iwth the Ottomans and Russia is asked to aid in the invasion. Begins sending long-range boats to the southern Antarctic to test waters before the expedition. Continues to build up military. **'Russian D: '''We don't want to attack them next year, but we promise we will in 1840. First we want to get allied with Serbia. *'Spain: The majority of islambad is now rebel free due to the actions of the army. The fleet is no longer a slow wallowing mess, but a proper navy. More funding to technological development. *'Italian Federation:' The Parliament in Turin unanimosly approves the military action against the Papal States, and so the army is ordered to advance util Rome, and fire if the papal troops make resistance. Industries start growing in Milan, and some are oppened with goverment money in Turin. The King and some parlamentaries support the creation of the Scientific Expeditionary Force, that first task is to make a scientific research across the italian sistems. Several researchs are financed to improve the military equipment of the italian army. *'France: '''the Alliance with the papal states and the two sicilies is accepted, but france states that it will not get involved in any sort of conflict unless france is threatened in such a way that the conflict may be implausible to avoid, War is declared against australia (it should be French in culture, because after all if this game is set after the original in which i pretty much ruled most of the east coast) while this the troops begin to be deployed in the East coast. it asks the two sicilies for its aid, it begins to make new laws focused towards economical and industrial enhance of the republic and to industrialize the colonies as well. 1838 Mod events For the algorythm results, see Wars! #The Papal States mobilize its army and it marches to defend Rome. The Two Sicilies declare war on the Italian Federation, beacuse they're sure Great Britain will not intervene. #Indian rebels rise up in British India, and later in Portugese India too. #Because of the Italian War, the trade in the Mediterranean Sea is blocked, causing a depression in the area. #Russian cossacks move into Swedish Siberia and conquer some abadoned bases. #Australia and Indonesia sign an alliance pact and their united fleet attacks the French transport ships, making the attack harder. Player events *'Great Britain: Sends ships to Malta and blockades the straits of Messina and the Neapolitan coastline, but does not attack them. Some ships try to flee from the blockade, but they're captured without violence. The battleships defend the merchants who are trading with the federation. The minister of foreign affairs travel to France to negotiate with them about the Italian crisis and ask them to stay neutral. In exchange Britain will recognize the French claims on Australia. The upgrading of industry is continued. 5,000 new troops are sent to Denmark, to prevent the attack of the North German Federation. The Indian local forces start fighting with the rebels. **'''Italian D: If the Neapolitan refuse to surrender to the federation we would appreciate naval help to invade Sicily. **'British D: '''We will help you in the crossing of the straits of Messina. *'Romania: Continues to build up military for the coming war. Increases modernization. *'Spain: '''The Navy is now a efficent, modern fighting force. The fastest ten ships are dispatched without a National Flag, to prey on other countries shipping. If they are captured, Spain can and will deny that they are spanish ships, but the money they bring in is invested in technology, the gatling gun is invented under the name 'guadaña de los hombres' or scythe of men. *'Japan: Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Italian Federation:' Celebrations start across Turin after Rome is incorporated to the Federation. The parliament will vote if Rome should become the new capital of the nation, but most of the parlamentaries rather wait to unify Italy to make sure the capital is safe from external interference. The papal guard is forced to lay down their arms, and most of the survinving men are forced to join the Italian army. To end the war for once and for all the army and the papal mens that accepted to join the Italian army are sent to march to Naples, and the emissaries sent the ultimatum demanding Naples to join the Federation, or it would be annexated by force. The Scientific Expeditionary Force is sent to explore the seas and analyse if there are any difference between the fishes from the Atlantic to the North Sea. The King arranged a meeting with the Pope to discuss the future of the church without the Papal States(if he accepts of course) **'Papal D: '''The Pope wants a small estate in Rome, and defense from Italy. **'Neapolitan D:' We reject the terms. If you attack us, France will attack You! 1839 Mod events #The North German army is ordered to the French border. The North Germans promise that they will attack france if they attack the Italian Federation. #The most of Neapolitan armies start fighting on the Federation's side. The Sicilian king demands an attack from France on Naples and on the British fleet. #New rebels rise up in Nepal, Tibet and Kenya. #Austria, Wrüttenberg and Baden signs a pact about creating the South German Federation in 1841. Most of the Kaiserlische army is sent to Venice. #A war brakes out between Vietnam and Siam. Player events *'Spain:' Money pours in from the Privateers in the Mederterrean *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan also sends supplies to Siam. *'Romania: 'Continues to modernize and begins following Spain's idea with the privateers, but insetead of the Medditteranean they are sent to the Black Sea. Builds up military and strengthens border defences in preperations for the coming war. **'Russian D: 'We'll send 100,000 troops to your lands to attack Bulgaria from there. **'Romanian D: '''AAAAH YEAH!